Paul "Dibs" Plutzker
"Dibs" (fullname: Paul "Dibs" Plutzker) is an attorney and close assiociate of Carrigan Crittenden. He is also the secondary antagonist of the 1995 movie Casper. He was portrayed by Eric Idle. Biography In Casper, Carrigan is furious to learn from her late father's lawyer Mr. Rugg that she has only inherited the manor in her father's will, rather than anything of significant value. Infuriated, she tosses the will and deed into a fireplace but it is rescued by her attorney and close associate Dibs. Dibs discovers one of the will's pages has an inscription on it describing treasure hidden in the manor. They both went to find the old Whypstaff Manor in a town in Maine. Carrigan and Dibs visit the old manor, but find that it is haunted by four ghosts: Casper, a friendly but lonely young ghost and his three obnoxious uncles known as the Ghostly Trio: Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie. The two make several attempts to remove the spirits including hiring both a amatuar exocist named Father Guido Sarducci, and one of Ghostbusters (cameo appearance of Dan Aykroid) but are unsuccessful. Carrigan and Dibs meet Kat and Dr. Harvey at the manor, Carrigan ordering Dr. Harvey to remove the ghosts as quickly as possible. However, things are complicated when Kat and her father meet the ghosts face-to-face; despite Casper's best efforts to befriend them, the two are terrified by both his appearance and the antics of the Ghostly Trio. They choose not to leave, however, and they stay for the night. Carrigan and Dibs follow Kat and Casper (who are now friends), learning that a special formula is used to run a machine called the Lazurus. This formula has the power to bring ghosts back to life, but now there is only enough for one. Realizing this one opportunity to come back to life, Casper turns on the Lazarus and steps inside. Unfortunately, the formula is stolen by Carrigan and Casper is left disappointed. With the formula in hand, Carrigan and Dibs realize that, as ghosts, they would be able to fly through thick solid walls to retrieve the treasure, which is locked in a vault inside the underground lab, and then use the machine to come back to life. Unable to decide who should die, the two attempt to kill each other, resulting in Carrigan falling off of a cliff and thus dying in the process. Back at the house, Carrigan, who is now a ghost, steals the treasure chest from the manor's vault and orders Dibs to revive her, but he refuses and decided to have the mansion and the treasure for himself, so she throws him out of the window. Little is known about Dibs after that, and he did not appear in the animated series. However, it is possible that the window he was flung out was at a low part of the main section of the mansion. Carrigan, on the other hand, was tricked by Kat and Casper into crossing over to the next world. If Dibs survived, he would have been unaware of Carrigan's ultimate fate. Category:Lawyers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion Category:Power Hungry Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Thief Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Henchmen Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Villains